The Ninja of
by KittyKat1011
Summary: Kat is a beautiful girl from earth. She doesn't have friends, her adoptive parents are always busy, and she is always alone. Until one day she finds a way to escape the home she's always dreaded! When the ninja meet Kat, they all fall victim to her beauty. Well that's all ill say, HAPPY READING! :D
1. Meeting the Ninja

To Ninjago And Back Part 1

This is the story of a girl named Kat, a beautiful 16 year old girl. She had blonde hair, green eyes, and had freckles. She wasn't _very_ popular, but she had alot of friends! One night, Kat was doing her homework. While she was just finishing her homework for the night, she spotted a disc. Curious to see what was on it, Kat decided to watch it. She went to the TV room and put the disc in. Pictures flickered on the screen of ninjas in different colors, fighting. Kat was confused to why this was in her bag, but before she could turn off the TV, she fainted.

She woke up in a forest, not any forest, but an animated forest. She thought she was dreaming for a moment when she realized that she couldn't wake up. She started to investigate, she pulled herself up. But she stopped in her tracks 'Why are my arms yellow?' she looked at her hands. It was clear to her now, SHE WAS A LEGO! She screamed so loud she was sure she saw a tree shake. After Kat stopped screaming, she started to panic 'Whats going on? Where am I? Whats going on?' While she was about to have a nervous breakdown she spotted a ship, not just any ship, a flying ship! She was terrified, not knowing what else to do, she ran! She heard people yelling at her to stop, that they weren't going to hurt her. But she wasn't convinced, she ran and ran until she was sure she lost whoever was chasing her. She finally had a chance to sit down. She thought about what she was going to do. 'I don't know where I am. Will I ever see my family again? What am I going to do!' She stopped thinking, Kat heard a noise. She tried to shrug it off, but she felt watched. She looked around "Hello?" she said with little courage in her voice "Is anyone there?" She turned around to see a face, but was quickly knocked out.

Kat woke up, head throbbing. She tried to move, but she couldn't. She was tied to a chair with duck tape on her mouth! Kat struggled in her bounds with little luck of freeing herself. She looked around, it looked like snakes with legs were moving crates and barrels of vials. Filed to the top of what looked like something green. One sake in particular looked different than the rest, it was a blue snake with a long tail. He approached Kat "Hello, little girl." She was seriously about to pee her pants(wouldn't you at this point?). "I'm sure your wondering why your here," She looked away. "Well I'm glad to tell you." Kat looked back up at him, only not looking at him, above him. There was 4 figures in different colors, a huge samurai suit with an old man on it.(wtf) Kat thought they were here to help, so she looked away. "Your here because you endanger my people." Kat was seriously confused, 'What? I don't even know where I am!' BAM! She heard fighting in front of her. Before she knew what to do, she found herself being dragged by another snake. Kat wasn't going to go down without going down without giving a few injuries. She kicked and struggled, it worked for a little bit. The snake stopped dragging Kat and gave her a shot of the green stuff. Kat was in real pain, but she still fought. one of the figures(black) kicked the snake to the ground. The snakes were defeated! But it wasn't over, Kat now was in serious pain! The people untied Kat, but Kat was crying in pain on the floor. "We need to get her out of here! This place is falling apart!" He wasn't wrong! The blocks of wood and dirt fell from the ceiling! "Hey! Can you walk?" Was he seriously asking that question? "JAY! SHE CAN'T EVEN STAND!" "We must carry her! It is the only safe and logical way to do this!" The pain made Kat black out.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

Will Kat survive?

Will someone explain to Kat wth is going on?

And will someone maybe punch Jay?

Find out in part 2!


	2. The Newest Element And the New Power

To Ninjago and Back Part 2

Kat woke up in a bed, she looked around. She saw the ninjas, a girl, and an old man. The white ninja saw her awake "She's awake!" Everyone crowded around the bed. The red ninja spoke "We took you out as soon as you passed out." the black ninja spoke up from the back "We knew as soon as you passed out, you had the effects of the venom!" the blue ninja cut him off "Don't worry we got you covered! We got rid of all the venom." the white ninja finished "Safely, of course." The old man started to speak "We heard you screams in the forest and immediately came to help, but when we arrived you started to run away. So we took action and started chasing you and-" She interrupted "Not that I'm not interested in this story but, I HAVE NO CLUE WHO ANY OF YOU ARE!" Kat got confused looks among the ninjas and the girl but the old man nodded. "You mean your not from here?"said the black ninja. "I'm not sure where I am actually." More confused looks and another nod from the old man. "You are in Ninjago. I'm Sensei Wu, these are my students. Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane." The girl spoke up "I'm Nya." She smiled at her. "Where are you from and how did you get here?" said Zane, She explained the whole story. "So are you guys caught up?" She said "I think so!" everyone said. Kat got out of bed, "Well, i'm going home. Nice meeting all of you!" Kat said as she walked towards the door. While she was walking, Zane threw a sharingan at the door, just above her head. She gasped. Kat turned around "You know you could've killed me, right?" Zane ignored her comment and walked toward her "If you were brought to this universe, you were brought here for a reason. "Zanes right, why would a random disc be in your bag for no reason?" said Kai "Well guys," Kat said "What do you want me to do? I can't really do much. The only thing i can do i-" Sensei Wu cut her off "Control your surroundings." Kat looked at Sensei Wu, trying to figure out what he said. "I don't know Sensei, she kinda looks. Well she looks-" Cole said, Jay cut him off "She looks to young! I mean sure we trained Lloyd, but we had to!" Jay stated. cole nodded in agreement "She looks kinda weak." Kat wasn't going to stand for this. Her anger grew as the boys pointed her flaws. Her eyes turned pure red, as her hair changed from her golden blonde to fiery red. Nya noticed this and asked "Kat? You ok? You know they're just joking right?" This wasn't a joke to Kat as her hair became ablaze of fire.

She heard everyones gasps as she started to scream "I DEALT WITH THIS CRAP ON MY HOME PLANET! AND YOU DARE INSULT ME HERE? YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I'M A GIRL I'M WEAK? WELL YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Kat roared, Her anger grew until the fire came out and pinned everyone to the wall. She floated over to the ninjas that mocked her moments before "YOU WANNA KEEP POINTING OUT MY FLAWS? WELL I'LL DO IT FOR YOU! I'M STUPID! I'M CHILDISH! I NEVER FELT LOVED! AND I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO SELFISH, INSECURE BRATS!" Kat screamed, Jay started to scream in a calm tone 'Okay okay! I'm so sorry Kat! We didn't mean it! I was just testing you to see if you had the powers Sensei told us you had!" The fire Kat was controlling let go of everyone and Kat started to calm her hair was just setteling down to its beautiful golden curls, Kat picked up Jay by his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "If you ever, try to do that again. You won't be so lucky like this one. Lightning boy.." she dropped him. She turned to Sensei Wu as he said "You found anger, can yu find anything else?"


	3. New Weapon And Flirty Flirty

Kat spent hours training with Sensei, learning Spinjitzu was harder than she thought! Finally, after she mastered Spinjitzu, she got her ninja clothes and went in search for her weapon. And possibly her other power.

"Do you guys even know what this weapon looks like?" Kat said as she and the others walked aimlessly "Well," said Zane "My analyses shows that it is a 'weapon of vengeance'" Kai grunted "That could be anything!" The group kept walking, but Kat felt a powerful vibe inside her body. "Woah!" She gasped. The group turned around "What is it?" Cole asked "I-I don't know, I just feel a strong feeling in my body right now." Senseis' eyes got wide as he yelled to the rest of the group "The weapon is among us, everyone look around!" At once did the ninjas obey their master, they searched and searched, but found no luck. Kat felt the power get stronger and stronger, she moved along with her feelings and ended up near a tree. "Hmm," she said "Maybe its in the tree?" Kat searched the tree until she found a button. "I found something!" she hollard to the group. Everyone ran to Kat, she pressed the button to unlock a secret door "Cool!" said Jay "Let us not get distracted, we do not know what could be in here." Sensei Wu pronounced. They group walked down the long staircase, unsure of what was to be held at the bottom. As they ascended, it got darker and darker. It got so dark that no one could see! Kat was behind the rest of the group, incase any trouble larked. Kat felt something moving behind her!

und because a hand was on her mouth! She squirmed out of the grasp of whatever grabbed her and screamed! The group got into immediate action, "What?!" yelled Kai "Something just grabbed me!"Kat yelled. "It was probably nothing" said Jay "Oh? So nothing grabs your mouth out of NOWHERE?!" Kat yelled Sensei Wu ushered Kat in the middle of the group, when they finally reached the bottom, a golden staff with spikes on the top and bottom stood on a table. "Woah, that's so cool!" Kat squealed, Sensei Wu shook his head "Look out for traps, it can't be that easy." Kat looked around, the group was to no longer help her, this was her destiny. Kat saw holes in the wall and some floor boards looked different than the others, "Sensei?" Kat whispered "Yes, my young pupil?" whispered Sensei Wu, "Just for a moment, may I see your staff?" Sensei Wu offered the girl his staff. Kat carefully kneeled on the ground, she pushed the staff into the floor, an arrow shot into the staff. Kat nodded, she handed the staff to her teacher. She carefully walked along the floor and got to the table, she grabbed the staff and carefully walked back "Got it!" Kat said with pride "Yesss" an unknown voice came from the walls, everyone looked around for the cause of this voice "But now, you will give that to me." Kat turned around to see the blue snake and a lot of other snakes. The snakes threw the group to the floor "You will give usss the staff." said the lead snake, one of the snakes held Kat down. Kat did the only thing she thought of "What you got if you ain't got love the kind that you just want to give away. It's okay to open up go ahead and let the light shine through. I know it's hard on a rainy day, you want to shut the world out and just be left alone. But don't run out on your faith." Everyone was taken back, the snake let go of Kat and she started to fight!

When all the snakes were defeated and the lead snake was nowhere to be found, Kat stopped to catch her breath "What was that, Kat?" Kai asked, "Well, i don't know, it kinda just happened." Kat said. "Well let us not wait around until they wake up." Sensei Wu pronounced. As the group walked up the stairs, Kat felt a presence. "Kaaaaatt." Echoed off the walls, it sounded like her brother! Kat was turning constantly to find the source of the noise, It got faster "Kat! YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! YOU DIDN'T SAVE YOUR OWN MOTHER!" Kat screamed "I'M SORRY!" The group turned and stared at Kat "What is it Kat?" said Jay. The voices continued to scream her name. "I'M SORRY BROTHER! I TRIED! I WAS 3!" Kat covered her ears. The group flew down the stairs to Kats side, Zane's face turned white as a ghost(if nindroides could, he'd be doing' it) "Something is among us. Tormenting Kat!" Kat started screaming louder as the voices got louder "PLEASE BROTHER! IT WASN'T MY FAULT !" Zane stepped into action "HUSH NOW SPIRIT! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS GIRL ALONE!" the voices stopped. Kat released her ears. "Kat, are you okay?" Kai asked "Kat nodded slowly, as if the voices were going to come back. Zane came to Kats side "Do not be afraid, it is over." Kat smiled at Zane, she could see the other ninjas weren't too happy. Kat and the gang went up the stairs and stepped out of the tree. "Well, that was...interesting." said Kat. Well, no time to lose! We must train you to use your weapon!" Said Sensei

**Me: Yeah ik it was long, i didn't know when to stop**

**Jay: like always..**

**Me: Shut up Jay! Do you wanna be in the next one?**

**Jay: Uh yeah...**

**Me: Well keep that crap up and you aren't**

**Jay: Sorry! You rock at writing!**

**Me: ^_^**


	4. The Truth, The Love, The New Power

When the gang got on the ship, Kat ran to her room. "That was pretty awkward with Zane," Kat said "Does he like me? No, he couldn't, he was just treating me like a sister." Kat started to draw a picture of a place she's never seen. She heard a knock at her door, "Come in." she said, not once looking up at the paper. "Hi Kat," It sounded like Jays voice, "Me, Kai, and Cole are going to Mega Monster Amusement Park. You wanna, maybe, come with us?" Kat turned around to see all the ninjas, standing in her room. "Sure! Sounds awesome!" Kat said enthusiastically, "Sweet!" said Cole. Nya burst into the room "Guys! A snake attack has been reported at Jamici Village! You have to save the people there!" All the ninjas ran to their dragons and went to the village, Kat used her wind element to fly there. When she got there, a building was on fire and she heard people crying. She ran inside to find the source for the crys to find a mother and her children. She grabbed them and ran to the door. One of the children tripped and was crushed by a log. "NOOOO!" screamed the mother,Kat was shocked but found the strength to drag the woman out safely with her last child. Kat battled the rest of the snakes as the women lay crying and the other child stood speechless as she watched their home burn. When all the snakes were defeated, Kat walked over to the woman. "I'm so sorry," She said, The woman stopped crying and looked up and gave an angry glare "Y-YOU DIDN'T SAVE HER!"

Kat looked stunned to see the eyes of the woman, turn into a blaze of fire and anger(not really but ya know) "MY BABY! MY POOR LITTLE GIRL!" The woman slapped Kat, the ninja watched, open mouthed. "MY LITTLE MIKA! MY POOR MIKA!" the woman tried to slap Kat again, but Kat dodged, "YOU'RE A HEARTLESS NINJA YOU KNOW THAT?! MY BABY DIED IN A FIRE!" Kats eyes were full of anger and sadness "YOU THINK THIS ONLY HAPPENED TO YOU?" Kat screamed, "MY WHOLE FAMILY DIED IN A FIRE WHEN I WAS 3! BE GLAD YOU STILL HAVE SOMEONE WITH YOU! I WAS ALONE! SCREW YOU!" tears dripped from Kats eyes, the woman and the ninjas listened "I WATCHED MY OWN MOTHER BURN BEFORE MY EYES! I WATCHED AS MY HOUSE BURNED DOWN! I WATCHED AS EVERYTHING I LOVED FELL!" the mother noticed her daughter was staring at their home and pulled her away. The woman looked at Kat and said "I'm sorry." and ran into the crowd. Kat stood and watched the home burn, she watched. As if it were her own

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a good day that day, Miana(blonde,blue eyes,beautiful), Kats mother, just made Kat her lunch. "So Kat, what are you gonna do today for your birthday?" asked her big brother, Kyle(brown hair, grey eyes, athletic), "Well, I was gonna play with Miss Fluffy(her stuffed panda bear toy thing) then i was gonna play tea party with Mia!" Kat smiled at her older sister Mia(black hair(dyed) blue eyes, preppy), "I'm super excited sis!" Mia said, Kat jumped down from her chair. "I'M HOME!" She heard, "DADDY!" she squealed then ran into her fathers, Jains(brown hair, green eyes), arms. Jain scooped Kat up and gave her a big hug "Hows my biggest girl?" "Hehe! I'm just going to my room daddy!" Jain let go of his little girl and up the stairs she flew. As she was playing with her panda toy, she smelled smoke. She ran down the stairs to see her family, burning. Her mother was screaming in pain, her father was long since dead. Kat was picked up by her brother Kyle, Kyle was running for the door. He threw Kat out the door, but tripped and his back was crushed by a beam. Kat ran to her brother "KYLE!" she tried to lift the beam, but it got very hot, Kyle screamed in pain. "KAT! WHATEVER HAPPENS! I LOVE YOU!" Kat gave her brother a head hug and started to back away. His top half started to catch fire, Kat ran and ran until she reached town. She told everyone that her house and family had perished. The village held a meeting, the girl was to be an orphan, and she was shipped away to another city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK OVER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat fell to her knees and cried, Jay came to her side and comforted her. Cole followed and asked "Do you wanna go home?" Kat nodded, but her face was buried in her hands, while she was crying, a rainstorm started to form. Everytime Kat made a loud sound, it would thunder. Zane walked forward and said, "She has unlocked another power!" Cole carried a crying Kat back to the bounty. Sensei had seen this and asked the group "What happened?" Kai spoke with gloom in his voice "A fire broke out, and she was slapped by a woman." Sensei nodded. Kat was carried to her room, where Cole sat her down on her bed. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Kat looked up from her soaked hands to see the comforting Cole sitting next to her. She got up, closed the door, and went to her bag. "Before my family died, I got a few of their things, to remind me of them." she took out of her bag a necklace, a watch, a locket, and a burned baseball card. "I took these things because, they were closer to me than the things across the room." She showed Cole the items. "These things, there, there perfect." Kat looked at Cole with a confused look. "I mean, they remind you of who they were! For example, your brother Kyle, he must have loved sports! Hence the card! And your sister Mia, the necklace must be hers-" Cole looked up to see Kat was about to cry again. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to upset you." Kat threw her arms around Cole.


	5. Love, Reveal, More Love?

Cole hesitated, but gave her a hug in return. "Hey Ka-" Kai walked in "OOOOOHHHH!" Kat turned around and smiled "Shut up, Kai." Cole blushed "Anyway, dinners ready you coming or not?" Kat let go of Cole "Of course!" Kat ran out of the room into the kitchen, "So it was nothing bro?" Kai asked, Coles face turned into a tomato "That's what i thought." Kai smirked and walked to the kitchen. The group ate their dinners and talked "So Kat, Do you know how to use the staff?" Asked Sensei Wu "Well, i did learn how to by my-" She stopped. All eyes were on Kat, "by my dad." she finished, "Well guys, I'm going to Jamici Village." Kat went to the deck and jumped, she flew to the village. When she landed she went to the market, no one was there. "Uh hello?" no answer. She went outside, no one was on the streets, the blinds were closed and no one was there. "Lock out." She put her hood up and withdrew her weapon, she turned around to see an army of snakes. "DEAR GOD! DO YOU GUYS EVER TAKE A BREAK?!" Two snakes tried to grab Kat, but they missed. Kat tried to fly but they grabbed her, Kat had no choice but to scream "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!" She saw doors crack open but no one came. She saw the bounty fly above, the snakes tied Kat up and threw her to their leader. He pointed a knife to her throat as they came down, "Skales, let her go!" yelled Jay, 'So the leader is Skales?' she thought. "Don't you get it you foolssss? After ssssshe unlocksssss her powersssss, ssssssshe will be unssssstable. AND KILL USSSSS ALL!" Skales announced.

The ninja looked skeptical, Kat elbowed Skales in the side and ran to the ninjas. They took Kat to the bounty, they untied Kat and asked "What were you doing?" "I had to stop at a store to pick up something. How come you guys didn't tell me they had a lock out?" Kat said "Well we didn't know, the alarm rang right after you left." Said Kai. "Oh, well i uh, i'm going to do something." Kat walked to the deck, sat down, and floated in the air. It grew night time, and Kat just watched the moon rise. Kai walked out to see Kat, "Hey Kat," "Hi Kai." "Kat i uh..." Kat turned around to see a blushing Kai. "I uh was wondering, why have you been getting kidnapped?" Kat was wondering why he was blushing so much, "Uh, i guess the snakes just want me?" Kai nodded, "Cause, well, my sister was kidnapped by Lord Garmadon to trick me. So yeah" Kat stood up and walked over to Kai and gave him a hug. He was surprised by this and hugged her back, "I'm sorry Kai, it's been a stressful day and I just needed a hug." Kat said. "It's alright Kat. I understand." Kat let go and went back to floating, she heard Kai walk out.


	6. Love Triangle? Amusement Park, New Enemy

(IN THE BOYS ROOM)

Kai: Guys! Guys!

Cole:What?

Zane:Yes, Kai?

Kai: I think Kat likes me!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kai: ?

Zane:No! She's into ME!

Kai And Cole: YOU?!

Cole: SHE'S INTO ME!

(jay walks into room)

Jay:(hears) Uh guys?

Everyone: WHAT?!

Jay:Just ask her!

Cole:No way!

Kai: We need to be creative about this!

Zane:But how?

Jay:Maybe you can all take her to the amusement park, take her to a ride, and whoever gets closer to her, wins!

Cole: BRILLIANT!

(In Kats Room)

It took Kat hours, but she finally finished her drawing, Just as i was about to get ready for bed, Cole walked in. "Uh, Hi Kat!" Kat whipped around to see Cole "Oh, Hi Cole! What's up?" Cole looked at the ground as he spoke "Well, Me and the guys are going to Mega Monster Amusement Park. Do you wanna go with us?" Kat pretended to think about it "Well, I'm not doing anything else. So sure! i'll get ready!" Cole smiled and walked out. Kat got into a purple dress, it made her look graceful, but not too formal. Kat walked out to see the guys ready to take Kat. "You ready Kat?" Kai asked "Born ready, Kai." Off they all went to the Park.

It wasn't too crowded at the park. Kai tapped Kat and asked "You wanna go ride the Ferris Wheel with me?" Kat smiled, it was her favorite ride! "Sure! Sounds fun!" She and Kai ran to the Ferris Wheel and got on. The wheel stopped at the top. "Looks like we'll be up here for awhile!" Kai said. Kat looked at him and gave him a grin "Well that means we get to talk! It always make time go by!" Kat said. Kai looked at her "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Kat was confused at why he would ask "I just wanted to know, cause you might have one, you're really pretty." Kai said as his face turned pure red. "Oh! Well no. At my school i'm kinda a geek so no." Kai nodded. The Ferris Wheel started to rotate and off they went.

As soon as Kat got off the ride, Zane came up and asked Kat if she wanted to ride the Scary Monsters Ride Kat gave him a smile and said "Of course Zane! Sounds awesome!" Zane grabbed Kats hand and held it as they ran to the ride. It was scary! Kat grabbed onto Zane's arm and gasped at the vampires. Zane sat back and smiled at how close he got to her. Zane looked at Kat and said "You are beautiful Kat, you know that right?" Kat blushed and said "Thanks Zane".The ride stopped and Kat and Zane walked off.

Kat was tired after a lot of the rides, but Cole asked if she could ride one last ride with him. The Tunnel Of Love. Kat just said "Sure, its quiet in there." Kat said with a smile. Cole ran with Kats hand in his grasp, hopped on the ride and sat. Cole put his arm around Kats shoulder, Kat started to blush. "So uh Cole, have you ever rode this ride before?" Cole glanced down at Kat, Kat noticed his eyes were sparkling. "Well I'm riding it with you, but no I've never ridden this before." Kat smiled as she looked into Coles eyes. Cole leaned in and kissed Kat, right on the lips. The ride ended as the kiss just finished, Kat felt like she was floating. But she wasn't! A huge rainbow appeared over her head with sunshine!

Kai and Zane noticed that Kat had found another power, happiness, and sighed. They all went home. Kat walked in her room and noticed a man. She withdrew her weapon and yelled "Guys! Theres a man in my room!" The man looked strong, he had brown hair and a scar on his eye. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. The ninja burst through the door along with Sensei Wu and Nya. But they couldn't get closer to Kat because there was a force field! Kat pointed her weapon at the man. "Oh please dear, no need for that." A black shadow grabbed the weapon out of Kats hand and threw it to the man. "Now dear, we shall not be acting foolish now, will we?" Kat looked into the mans eyes with terror in her own. He had solid black eyes that if you looked close enough, you could see yourself. He laughed evilly. Kat started pounding at the force field. "Aw, does the little Kitty want out?" He turned her around. "Look into my eyes young child. Look and see, what your past has to say." Her eyes were forced open by a shadow. "KAT NO!" She heard Cole yell. Her jaw dropped as she saw her past, like it was happening at that moment. Apparently, the ninja had saw it to, Kat saw the day her family had died in a new way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK ENHANCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat saw her mother being burned, her father was long since dead. She looked at the stove to see her cake was in the oven. Burned to a crisp, her mother yelled "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" As she died. Her brother Kyle grabbed Kat and ran to the door. He threw Kat out, but tripped and was trapped under a log. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF ONLY YOU WEREN'T BORN! IF ONLY MOTHER DIDN'T HAVE YOU! IF ONLY U WERE DEAD! ALL YOUR FAULT!" The front half of his body burned. She heard Mia's' voice "Kat, Are you happy?" Kat started crying "Well ANSWER ME! ARE YOU HAPPY YOUR PARENTS DIED?! ARE YOU HAPPY YOU CAUSED THIS?! ARE YOU HAPPY? ARE YOU HAPPY!" Kat snapped back to reality. She was on the floor, in a ball crying and screaming "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm Sorry! I'M SORRY!" The man was gone, her staff lay on her bed. And the ninja ran to her side. Cole lifted her up, "Kat! it's ok! It didn't happen! Your family loved you!" Kat continued to cry, she screamed "MOM I FAILED YOU! I FAILED YOU MOTHER! I FAILED! MIA IS DEAD! KYLE S DEAD! FATHER IS DEAD! ALL AT MY HAND, MOTHER! ALL AT MY HAND!I ONLY FELT LOVED THEN! AND NOW MOTHER, I PRAY I FEEL IT FROM YOU ONCE MORE!" Sensei Wu put his hand on Coles shoulder. "Cole, you know what to do." Cole gulped, "Kat, it's going to be ok." Cole leaned in and kissed Kat. This time, Kats tears turned into light, her sadness started to evaporate from her body as her whole body turned to a bright yellow. When Cole stopped kissing Kat, Kat looked at Cole. She stared and stared. Time seemed to be moving slow, Jay put his hand on Kats shoulder. "Uh Kat? Are you ok?" Kat wasn't alright. She saw something in Coles eyes that proved something valuable in the story later. Kat stood up and went to her desk, she wrote down ideas and thoughts. The ninja left her room, but Sensei Wu stayed. "So, you write down your ideas of what the future might hold, do you?" Kat turned to see Sensei looking at a picture of herself with her mother and father. "Yes, Sensei, I write down everything that slips my mind if i have paper." Sensei nodded. "Your meant for greater things Kat. You will see that man and the snakes sometime soon, you need to train to hold your mind steady." Kat nodded. "Thank you, Sensei. But i shall be off to bed." Sensei Wu left Kat to herself. Off to bed she went.


	7. The Sister, The Death, The Diary

Zane was cooking breakfast, everyone was talking at the table till Kat came in. She looked like she had cried all night. Kai took one look at Kat and asked "Kat? What's wrong?" Kat put on a fake smile that everyone could tell was fake and said "Nothing's wrong, Kai! Why would you ask?" Jay gave her a look of 'come on tell us, we know your lying' Kat sighed. "It's nothing ok? I don't think you guys would be interested." Cole moved his plate next to Kat, put his hand on his chin and leaned in. The rest did the same, Kat giggled. "I looked up online last night if anyone I knew came to this dimension. And last night I found out my sister is here in Ninjago City." Everyone's eyes got wide "That's amazing! Where does she live?" Jay said, Kat gave him a faint smile "I called her to tell her i was her sister. And-" Kats eyes got teary "She told me she wanted nothing to do with me, that she hated me. And hung up." Everyone sat in shock. Lat got her breakfast and went to her room. Cole looked at everyone and said "We need to figure out where this 'Mia' lives."

The ninja found the address and used their golden weapons to get to get there. Kai took a breath and knocked. Cole looked at Kai with a look of 'Really bro?' and kicked in the door. Cole ran into the living room to see a crying Mia. Cole grabbed Mia's shoulder and whipped her around "DID YOU MEAN IT?" Mai looked terrified "Meant what?" Zane grabbed Cole and pulled him back, Kai walked up to Mia "The things you said to Kat!" Mia Started to cry "NO! I NEVER DID! A MAN WITH BLACK EYES, HE TIED ME UP AND I BLACKED OUT! I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING!" Jay took Zane's spot, trying to contain a screaming Cole. "Why were you crying if you don't remember anything?" he said. Mia spoke in between sobs "She...just...called...me saying...she will...make sure...i never saw her again..." The ninjas shared a look of terror, they all ran back to the bounty up to Kats room. They found Kat on her bed, about to use her weapon against herself. Kai ran to Kat, grabbed her and threw her weapon to the ground. Zane turned Kat around to see her eyes were black. "She's been hypnotized!" Kat screamed "NO ESCAPE! FIGHTING'S POINTLESS! DEATH! DIE DIE DIE DIE!"Cole went up to her and said "Kat! Snap outta it! Your sister loves you! Your friends love you! I LOVE YOU!" Everyone watched as a black shadow flew out of Kats mouth, into space. Kat fell on her bed, gasping for air. Kat tried to stand up, but tripped out of exhaustion, Cole and Zane picked her up "Try to relax! You're alright!" said Kai, Sensei ran into the room to see a tired Kat and mentally exhausted ninja. Zane turned to see Sensei "Sensei! It wasn't us! Kat, she was hypno-" Sensei put his hand up "I must speak to Kat alone," The ninja bowed to their Sensei and left the room. Sensei looked at Kat, Kat was blushing out of embarrassment. "Kat, your ninja outfit arrived." Kat smiled, but Sensei seemed to say more "You know that you must knock to enter my room correct?" Kat was confused but answered Senseis question "Of course, Sensei, it is your space!" Sensei Wu nodded "That is the same rule your room should follow, seeing your a girl. Nya follows the same rule. The ninja and I shall knock, if you are not there, we will wait for you to come back. Is that clear?" Kat looked relieved "Yes, Sensei." Sensei bowed and left her room. Kat smiled "Time for some decorating!"

It was 3:00 at night but Kat finally finished her room, it was pink with pictures of her and her new family. Her golden weapon had a special spot above her bed. Her desk was plastered with stickers and her diary was held in the lock compartment. Her phone rang and she went to answer it "Hello?" she heard her sisters voice"OH, THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!" "Mia?" "Kat! I missed you so!" "What are you doing in Ninjago City?" "When the fire was going on, a portal opened, i went to get you. But by then I thought you were dead!" "Oh." "So anyway, i thought you should come over! I haven't seen you in awhile and i really want to talk!" Kat smiled "OF COURSE SIS!" "Good! come by at noon!" "K, Bye!" "Bye!" It grew morning and Kat had gotten packed, she walked on deck to see morning exercises. "Kat! You're late! Better have a good excuse!" Sensei said "Crap! I forgot about morning exercises! Sorry guys but i'll be in Ninjago City with my sister." The ninja yelled "WHAT!" and all fell on one another "Yesterday, you were possessed! Now you wanna go out there alone?!" Kai yelled Kat's jaw dropped "You th-you think I'm weak?" everyone's head turned to Kat "No, I never ever said that!" Kai yelled, Kat shook her head in disapproval and went back to her room, Kai, Cole and Zane ran to her room. Cole knocked "Kat? He didn't mean it!" Zane put his ear to the door, "What do you hear?" Kai asked in a whisper Zane opened his arm compartment and switched up a switch "Super Hearing Mode Activated" it sad Zane listened closely "Dear diary, so i'll be going away for 3 days. I hope 'he' will miss me!" Zanes mouth dropped "She's writing about her crush!" Kai started to whisper loudly "Find out who it is!" Zane nodded and went back to listening. "Nya helped me set up an entire security system! Well, i should get going! Love Kat!" Zane grabbed Cole and Kai and ran down the hallway. Kat walked out of her room with a remote. Zane, Kai, ad Cole tip toed into her room. They searched and searched until they found the locked drawer, "Great! It's locked!" Zane jiggled the door "Such as our exit!"


	8. Jasper, Romance? Kat returns

Kai and Cole shared a look of terror! "What?!" yelled Cole, Kai put his hand over Cole's mouth "Shut up! If Sensei Wu hears, we're dead!" Zane nodded. Kai removed his hand, to hear footsteps. Sensei Wu opened the door, "I suspected something was out of place. What do you have to say for yourself?" Kai, Cole, and Zane bowed their heads in shame. "Sorry Sensei, we just wanted to know who Kat liked!" said Cole, Nya walked by the room. "Uh, why don't you just ask her?" She said. Kai's head snapped up "We wanted to make this interesting!" Nya shook her head in disapproval and walked away. Sensei Wu let the ninjas out, and closed the door. The door locked behind him, as he walked towards the deck. He saw the man with the black eyes stared at him. Sensei Wu got out his bow staff and called for his ninjas. "What are you doing here?" Said Jay(figured he should be here :/) the man with the black eyes laughed evilly "I thought I should introduce myself to the ninjas I will be fighting soon," The ninjas and Sensei shared a look of intensity, "My name is Jasper Dark. I will be fighting your, well, I'll be fighting your 'Wind Ninja'" Jasper laughed when he said Wind Ninja. Kai and Cole charged at jasper. Jasper teleported too Nya, who was walking out to find the source of the noise. Jasper grabbed a dagger, dark as night, and held it at Nyas neck. "Now, we can go two ways! You can let ME go, and I'll let go of the girl," Jasper moved the dagger closer to Nya's neck "Or, we can watch Nya die together." The ninjas lowered their weapons, Jasper did the same. "Lovely chatting, but, I'M EVIL!" Jasper was about to impale Nya with his dagger when a sword hit his shirt and pulled him to a wall.

The ninjas looked to see Kat! Her eyes were glowing green, her hair was brown and she had her ninja suit on(put the hood was down, duh) she jumped down and ran to Jasper. "I see you're not a man of your word." She said, "You never were." Jasper smiled "Now, Kat. I loved you once, can't you love me the same?" The mouths of everyone(but Kat and Jaspers) dropped. "Jasper," at put her hand to Jasper's cheek "I loved you," Jasper held Kats hand that was on his cheek "But i cannot love evil." Kat hit his head with the bottom of his dagger. Kat looked to the ninja's, her hair and eyes were back to their normal state. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Kat said. Kai, Cole, and Zane ushered Kat to the video game room. "Kat, we wanna know. Who do you like?" Kat thought about this. 'Who do i like?' she thought 'Well, Zanes smart, kind. Coles athletic, cool and Kai's proud and cute.' she thought to herself. "Well guys, I don't know." The ninjas shared a look of confusion "But, we heard you say you wished "he" would miss you while your gone!" Kat glared at the three "First off," Kat slapped the ninjas "Second," Kat kissed the ninjas cheeks and walked out.


	9. Insane? Spinjitzu, And BEATING UP TIME!

When Kat walked to the deck, she saw Sensei and Nya talking. Jasper was gone, Kat walked slowly to Sensei Wu, Sensei Wu turned his head slowly towards Kat. His eyes pitch black, same as Nyas. Kat started to back away(as in run!) when she felt something breath on her neck! She turned around to see Jasper, wearing a tux, his brown hair was combed neatly and he had a black rose in his chest pocket. Nya and Sensei Wu grabbed Kat from behind, Kat wasn't gonna stand for this "NINJAA-GOOOOOOO!" Kat was surrounded by a swirl of purple(such as her outfit) as she punched and kicked her best friend and her teacher. Jasper started to clap "That was beautiful! You're my kinda woman!" Jasper pulled Kat closer to him. Kat struggled and tried to fight back, but his grasp was too strong! Kat screamed "LET GO OF ME!" Sensei Wu and Nya got back up, Nya grabbed Kats mouth and Sensei blindfolded her. She heard Jasper whisper in her ear "We will live happily, ever, after." Kat bit Nya hard, so that blood was dripping. Nya released Kats mouth and screamed in pain!" "NYA!" Kat heard, it sounded like Jay! "JASPER! LET GO OF THEM!" Jasper obeyed, Sensei Wu was normal, Nya's hand and eyes were healed as well. Kat started to cry, Jasper always talked about this to her when they were in love. What he was about to do, she had feared for years. "Kat, I love you, forever. And it might hurt now, but later. You will love me in return. Jasper leaned to Kats neck and was about to bite(HE'S NOT A DANG VAMPIRE!) when Kat screamed "I HATE YOU! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! LET GO OF ME! I'LL NEVER LOVE YOU!" Just then Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane pulled Jasper to the floor and started beating the CRAP OUTTA HIM!

**Me: Good job, guys!**

**Jay: How come I'm not in this much?!**

**Me: Next episode, you ill my friend**

**Jay: Anyway, didn't you have an announcement?**

**Me: OH YEAH! I'm gonna need my viewers help! See in the newest chapter we see the things beyond what we need to. But Jasper needs a girlfriend to help in the battle. You can help too just write**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**What She look likes:**

**Thats pretty much it! if you want, you can write short story about why she's with Jasper!**

**THANKS!**

**~KittyKat1011**


	10. Skales, Rejected, Song

Kat's eyes turned bright red and her hair turned bluish. She pushed the ninja aside and picked up Jasper by his shirt. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE ME BACK?! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS! NEVER!" Jasper smiled "Yet." Jasper and Kat were surrounded by a cloud of blackness, Kat did spinjitzu to get rid of the fog to see that Jasper was gone. Her hair turned to gold, but her eyes stayed red. Jay came up to Kat "Kat, he's gone." Kat spun around "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I DON'T KNOW THAT?! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF RETARD? DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jay removed his hand from Kat's shoulder, Nya comforted Jay. "WE MUST FIND HIM." Kat yelled and stormed off to the command room. Kat was doing a radar search on the computer when the ninjas(including Jay) walked in. Kai started to speak "Kat? Are you oka-" Kat turned around, her eyes were replaced with flames. "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?! HES OUT THERE. HE WILL STRIKE AGAIN! AND I'M NOT JUST GONNA STAND HERE AND WAIT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!" Kat turned around and went back to her work. Zane walked to her "Kat?" Kat screamed "WHAT NOW?" Zane put his hand on Kat's shoulder "We won't either Kat, you just need to calm down." Zane looked into Kats eyes of flame, her eyes started to turn into it's beautiful blue color, Kat whispered "I-" Zane pulled Kat close to him "It is alright Kat, I-" Kat pulled herself away "I'm sorry Zane, but I don't love you."

Pretty much everyone was taken back. "I love you as a brother, you're the brother I wished I had! I'm sorry Zane." Zane smiled "It's alright Kat, I guess that's the feeling I had of you." Kat smiled at Zane and said "I'm glad you understand." She and Zane turned back to work while Kai and Cole stood in confusion, "So, Kat, who do you like?" Kai asked, trying to act tough. "Well, I think I lo-" Kat was interrupted by the snakes, trying to climb up the ship! The ninjas and herself flicked their hoods up and went to the deck, Kat was grabbed by Skales but did spinjitzu. Kat smiled to herself, Kai grabbed Kat and pulled her back to battle. When the snakes were defeated, Kat brushed herself off as she went to the Skales. "What do you want Skales?" Kat pointed her weapon towards him. Skales glared "I want you." Before Kat could beat the (beep) out of him. He disappeared, when Kat turned around Kai and Cole stood in front of her. "So?" Cole said, Kat gave a confused look "So, what?" Kai gave an irritated look to Cole "Who do you like?" Kat thought for a moment. Kat shrugged and walked off, leaving 2 confused ninjas. Kat went to her room, Kat stared at a picture of her parents. Kat got out a pen and paper and started to write. Cole and Kai walked by Kat's room to hear her singing, they whispered to the others to come by and listen.

"Sha la la la la, Sha la la la la"

"You used to call me your angel, Said I was sent straight down from heaven. You'd hold me close in your arms I love the way you felt so strong,I never want you to leave I want you to stay here holdin' me."

Kat got up and started to dance to the beat of the song, she swayed to the words like wind.

"I miss you, I miss your smile And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, You're still here some how, My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know, I miss you, sha la la la la.I miss you"

Kat got deep in song and closed her eyes. She felt she was being transported to another world.

"You used to call me your dreamer, And now I'm violin' out my dream. Oh, how I wish you could see everything that's happening for me! I'm thinkin' back on the past, It's true the time is flyin' by too fast! I miss you, I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now, You're still here some how. My heart won't let you go, And I need you to know. I miss you, sha la la la la. I miss you."

Kat started to be surrounded by a cloud of gold, as she continued to dance and as the others continued to stare.

"I know you're in a better place ,yeah, But I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be, Even though it's not here with me! I miss you, I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now! You're still here somehow, My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know. I miss you, sha la la la la."

Cole walked into the room and started to dance with Kat.

"I miss you, I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while, And even though it's different now. You're still here somehow, My heart won't let you go. And I need you to know. I miss you, sha la la la la."

Kat snapped back to reality as Cole dipped her.

"I miss you..." Cole leaned in and kissed Kat as the cloud of gold got stronger. Sensei Wu spoke "Her true potential."


	11. Shadow? Cole? SO MUCH SUSPENSE!

When Kat and Cole stopped kissing, Kat opened her eyes and gasped. Cole dropped her out of surprise. "Kat are you ok?" Zane asked as he rushed to her side, "I'm fine Zane." Kat tried to stand but fell over do to how tired she had grown. Zane dismissed the others, none of them really wanted to fight, so they all left. Zane put Kat on her bed, "Zane, can i tell you something?" Zane nodded "You can tell me anything, Kat! You're like a sister to me!" Kat smiled "I think I love Cole." Zane's mouth dropped, "Why not tell him?" Kat sighed "I need to think about it." Zane nodded, "You get some rest now Kat." Zane walked out of the room and closed the door. Kat sighed 'Maybe I should tell him." Kat started to leave her room when her window broke. Kat spun around to see a girl with red hair and purple eyes. She had black skinny jeans and a yellow shirt that was covered by a blue jacket. "Hello, ninja." Kat flipped her hood up and withdrew her weapon, she didn't need to call for a hero now. The mysterious girl was followed by Jasper. "Now, Shadow, don't scare the Kitten!" Shadow rolled her eyes and charged at Kat, Kat opened the door and ran out. Kat ran to the deck to see the ninja were training and Sensei Wu was critiquing them. Kat ran towards the front of the ship, the eyes of everyone followed "Kat what's-" Kat pointed to the 2 evil people on the ship. The ninjas flicked up their hoods, but couldn't move. Shadow was paralyzing them! Shadow walked over to Kat(paralyzed herself!) and slapped her. Cole and Kai struggled as Jasper tied them up. "You think you can take my man? Well, you have another thing coming." Shadow picked up Kat and started to walk to the side of the ship. As Shadow was about to throw Kat off the side, and Kat tried to scream Jasper ran towards Shadow "NO SHADOW!" Shadow turned to Jasper "You love her more than me! Once she's gone, we can be together!" Jasper kissed Shadow, "Remember the plan." Shadow nodded Shadow tied Kat up, Kat had seen this girl before. From school, she always called herself Shadow because she-. THAT'S IT! Kat finally broke free of her paralyzing bounds and screamed "LET GO OF ME SUNSHINE!" Shadows eyes got wide, Shadow fell to the floor and started to cry and scream. Jasper quickly picked up Shadow and ran as the ninjas untied themselves. The ninja ran after them as Sensei Wu untied Kat. When Sensei Wu finished untying Kat, he ran with the ninjas. Kat started to run when she felt someone stab her side! Kat tried to scream but her mouth was covered by a hand, Jasper's hand. "Shh." he whispered "Sleep." Kat's eyes got droopy, the ninjas ran in to see Kat as in Jasper's arms. Kat started to speak, "Run." Kat past out.


	12. Death, Charlotte, Sadness

Everyone worked day and night to find Jasper and Shadow. They were about to find a clue to their hideout when a knock came from the front door. Kat ran to open it to find a shivering girl, she had black short hair(Like Nya) she had pale skin and green eyes. The girl spoke "A-are you one-one of the Ni-Ninja?" Kat nodded "It started to-to rain and I-I got l-lost in the w-woods." Kat smiled at the girl "Well please come in! It is dreadfully cold outside." The girl came inside "I'm Kat by the way." Kat said. The girl looked at Kat and gave a faint smile "I'm Charlotte." Kat showed Charlotte to the video game room with a fireplace. Kat picked up a blanket as Charlotte sat down on the couch. Kat gave Charlotte the blanket and said "Can I get you anything?" Charlotte looked to Kat with a thankful look "Do you have any hot chocolate?" Kat nodded "Tons," Kat walked to the kitchen to find Zane working on dinner, "Hey Zane." Zane held his hand up to Kat then went back to work, Kat made the hot cocoa and went to give it to Charlotte. Charlotte was most grateful and went to sleep after she drank her drink. Kat went to join the others at the dinner table, Zane brought out plates of food. Kat was about to start eating when her phone rang "Oh! Sorry guys, it might be important!" "Its cool Kat." Kai said. Kat answered her phone and left the room, everyone went back to talking till they heard Kat's voice"NO! PLEASE NO!" Everyone paused for a second to see if anyone else heard the noise Kat started to scream louder"OH PLEASE! NO!" Kat started to cry. Cole and Jay sprinted to find Kat sitting against the wall with her phone smashed next to her, she was crying and wouldn't stop. "NO! NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" Cole took Kats hand "What's wrong Kat?" Jay took Kats other hand as he and Cole lifted her up "HE'S GONNA PAY! HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME!" Kats face was covered in her hair(as in hair in her face) Zane and Jay brought Kat back to the dining room, everyone had their eyes on Kat. Cole took Kats hand again and asked "What happened?" Kat looked him in the eyes "He killed Mia."

Everyone's mouths dropped, Cole wrapped his arms around Kat as she cried into his shoulder.

Everyone bowed their heads. Charlotte walked into the room with something behind her back. Charlotte started to speak with a creepy voice "Everything alright, Kat?" Kat looked up to see Charlotte was wearing a black latex suit with a belt on with cool weapons. Her hair was up with chopsticks in it. Charlotte pulled out a knife "Don't worry, you'll see her very soon." The ninja got up and disarmed Charlotte and pinned her to the ground. Jay started to yell at Charlotte "WHO SENT YOU HERE?" Charlotte started to panic "MASTER JASPER! MASTER JASPER HELP ME!" As shocked as everyone was, they pulled Charlotte to the deck and chained her to the side. Charlotte tried to pull on her chains as they left her.


	13. Slapped, Final Battle, Goodbye :(

It was a few hours after they left Charlotte out on deck, Kat was in her room staring at the ceiling. Everyone else was in the bridge, talking about strategy "We can beat the answers outta her." Kai said, Jay jumped up and said "We can uhh, get her to tell us by tickling her." Misaco spoke "We could starve her till she talks!" Everyone shook heads at everyone's answers, Kat walked to the doorway "I'm talking to her." Kat walked out to the deck as the everyone ran to follow her. Charlotte was in a little ball on the deck, shivering. Kat kneeled and said "Can I get you anything? Blanket? Food?" Charlotte looked to Kat with tears in hr eyes "Can I just go home?" Kat sighed "We will let you go as soon as you answer questions." Charlotte shook her head "She told me that if I did, I will have double work and no food for a week." Kat put her hand on Charlotte's back "Who?" Charlotte sat up "Mistress Shadow, she alway gets jealous when I'm around Jasper. Once she took away my bed because I told Master Jasper he was looking handsome." Kat nodded, "I'll get you a blanket right away." Kat got up and walked away, Charlotte curled into a ball as everyone stood in shock "Why? She's evil Kat!" Lloyd said Kat gave a faint smile "Kill 'em with kindness!" Kat walked off. The ninjas followed Kat, the others were in the bridge trying to find Jasper. Kat was making hot chocolate when Kai turned Kat around "You cannot talk to that thing." Kat's eyes turned reddish "You know, you're heartless! That 'thing' is freezing and she needs to get warm. Do you want all hope to be lost? If I get her to like me, i'll find out where Jasper is. You wouldn't understand." Kat began to turn around when Kai spun her, Kai slapped her(open handed).

Everyone was stunned, even Kai. Kat's eyes filled with tears, Kat screamed "I HATE YOU!" she punched Kai and ran out to the deck with the hot cocoa and blanket, Kat dried her eyes as she handed the items to Charlotte. Charlotte was most grateful, "Is there anything I can do for you?" Charlotte asked Kat shook her head "I wouldn't want to bother." Charlotte stood up "You help me, I help you. It's the way of my tribe." Kat sighed "Where is Jasper and Shadow?" Charlotte shook her head "Jasper said that you knew already, he said that when you think, you draw." Kat's eyes widened "Thanks Char." Kat ran. She ran to her room and got out the drawing, she brought it to the bridge "I FOUND IT! I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Everyones heads turned, "Where?" Garmadon asked Kat put the drawing on the desk "There." Sensei Wu shot up in his seat "He's at the temple of fire! We have to get there before it's too late!" As they flew to the temple, Kai approached Kat "Kat, I'm so-" Kat looked at him with hatred in her eyes "You think I'm weak. Right? I hear your conversations with Sensei Wu and the rest," tears streamed down her face "I know I'm weak, I don't know why I'm here! You all are so much better than me! I saw it in Cole's eyes as he kissed me! I knew i was weaker than you from the moment I met you!" Jay, Zane, Cole, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, Misaco, and Garmadon walked into the video game room to see Kat was bawling and Kai was trying not too. Sensei Wu and Jay tried to get closer to them when Kat stuck her hand out to create a force field. Kat continued to speak "I can't do anything right! I know I have to fight Jasper and Shadow, but I know I will die in the end. Game Over. I'll be with my sister, brother, and my parents when this is all over!" Kat's hair started to droop, water started to fall from her hair as if it was crying. Kai tried to comfort Kat when she pushed him away, out of the force field. Kai started to pound on it as he screamed "KAT! YOU'RE NOT WEAK! KAT!" Kat walked out of the room in her force field, she locked the door behind her so everyone was trapped in the room. She heard them scream at her to open the door, she looked at the little window in the door to see Cole pounding on it. Kat put her hand on it and walked away. She stopped to lock Nya in the bridge and jumped off the ship.

Kat ran and ran till she reached the fire temple, at this point her hair was engulfed in anger flames and her eyes were red as tomatoes. Shadow was outside and saw her, she tried to make a speech but Kat pushed her to the wall and beat her till her head started to bleed. Kat tied her up as Shadow was trying to scream, Kat went to her level and said "Sunshine, hush." Shadow started screaming and crying till she blacked out. Kat walked inside to see Jasper, surrounded by the serpentine! Kat got in defensive stance, Jasper started to laugh "You really think you can beat me? I've plagued this land for hundreds of years! Do you really think a puny girl like yourself will beat me? The Almighty Jasper? The one mothers hide children from?" Kat started to speak "You're going down." Jasper's face got serious "As you wish." Kat charged at Jasper, serpentine ran towards Kat. Kat blocked every move and ended in front of Jasper, she swung a punch and hit Jasper's eye. She and Jasper started to battle, Jasper opened a portal, he tried to push Kat in and failed. The ninja came running in with their weapons drawn, Sensei Wu pushed them back "This is her fight." The ninja watched in horror as Jasper swung Kat over his shoulder and unto the hard floor. Kat got up quickly and started to punch Jasper until he fell to the ground. Kat raised her golden weapon, ready to stab Jasper. Jasper cried out in terror "WAIT!" Kat slammed her weapon into Jasper's chest, panting Kat realized what she had done. Kat screamed in horror as the ninja ran towards Kat. The serpentine had been long since gone, Sensei Wu comforted Kat as Jay and Zane checked Jasper's pulse. Kai and Cole we're busy looking for any hostages. Kat looked up to see the portal was still opened, she saw her home she hated. Her parents didn't notice she was missing, they were working just as always in the study. Kat walked towards the portal, "WAIT!" Sensei Wu screamed as Kat threw a stone into the portal, closing it forever. Sensei Wu walked towards Kat as the others watched with confused looks. "Why? Why do you want to stay here? You hate it don't you?" Kat shook her head "I hated my family, my friends, my school. Here I love everything! I feel like this is my home. I belong here!" Cole walked up to Kat blushing "Now that this is all over, you wanna maybe go on a date?" Kat smiled "I would be honored!" She and Cole walked out together hand in hand. Zane chuckled "It has been most strange when Kat is around." Jay started to laugh "We need that around here!" Kai sighed "No matter what happens though, we are all ninja." Sensei Wu "But tomorrow is another day ninja, we will never know what the future holds" Kat turned around "But when it happens, I'll be happy to see it!"

**THE END**

**Jay: AWWWH!**

**Cole: Already? How was the date?**

**Me: *giggles* You get married!**

**Cole: SWEET!**

**Jay: WADDA BOUT ME?**

**Kat: That's in the next story.**

**Jay: ...**

**Kai: So, what now?**

**Kat: Well I am working on another book about you guys!**

**Sensei Wu: Amazing!**

**Zane:But until it's ready, who wants to play video games?**

**Everyone(but me): WE DO! *runs off***

**Me: Well folks, that's the way it really happened! *walks into sunset***


End file.
